


North: Acquire a poodle

by cyndrat



Series: RK900: become..... [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Gavin Reed, Android Hank Anderson, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndrat/pseuds/cyndrat
Summary: It becomes clear very quickly that Markus... isn't quite sure what to do with the RK900. That he doesn't know what to do with an android that won't accept the deviancy virus, that he struggles to trust an obedient machine, that he isn't comfortable with the newest inhabitant of Jericho.Someone's gotta fill the gap. Hank has to return to the DPD, Josh is busy dealing with android and human education and leading the PR team, and Simon is busy 'occupying' Markus. (That isn't fair, Simon's useful and is running around nonstop taking care of Jericho and reminding Markus to take deep breaths.)That means that the duty falls... to North. She's a little reluctant, just like everyone else who's been made aware of this. But spite for their reluctance can be a strong enough motivator to do this and do it well, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! I can't stop writing Detroit fic, apparently!
> 
> I've gotten more attached to North?? possibly because her characterization/development is lacking in the game just like Gavin and RK900, so it's easier for me to latch on and help make her a rounded character?? anyways, here we go, we'll see how this attempt goes...
> 
> we'll see how 'in character' she'll be.....
> 
> ALSO I am officially changing 'NK800' and 'NK900' back to RK like the game

Okay, so Markus said to bring him up to the main floor, ‘take him to Jericho right away’... Sure, that’s valid and all, but before that? Before he’d gone wandering off on his OWN to find some technician, he’d sent her the deets Hank had shared from the diagnostic report.

The android dogging North’s heels might be a baby deviant-killer who barely has his legs, but he’s operating with only a fifth of the thirium in his body that he should have. So she decides to deviate from the path to the elevator, just a little. She can almost _feel_  Markus’ disapproving look, the one where his eyebrows scrunch up and the corners of his mouth tilt down at an angle directly proportional to the amount of disapproval he’s attempting to drill into the person who is the focus of said disapproval. She loves him, but if the fucker isn’t gonna take care of his newest lamb then someone else has to do it, and she’s the only one who seems to be thinking straight about this.

She steps into the room labelled ‘Testing Storage’ that has a bunch of useful android bits in it and heads for the tall refrigerator. RK900 has followed her in without a sound. Well, his primary and secondary loudspeakers are fried and disconnected respectively, so he literally can’t make a sound-

Except he somehow emits a mechanical chirp that almost seems questioning.

“Gonna grab you something to drink,” she announces, though it should be pretty frickin obvious that she’d made a beeline for the Thirium fridge. She reaches for the door, makes to tug it open but it doesn’t budge, just burbles and flashes yellow light around a box on the glass. It’s asking for credentials. “Bleh,” North mumbles, and deactivates her synthskin to hack the stupid thing. Surprisingly easy considering it’s of CyberLife design, and then she’s pulling three of the bigger pouches out, spinning to shove one at the RK900 right away. “Drink up, I expect that to be finished by the time we reach the front doors.”

His eyes widen then narrow in a vague frown, and she wonders a little bit what he’s thinking. There are sounds of biodegradable plastic crinkling as she turns to kick the fridge door shut though, so he’s doing as he’s told so far.

Wait-

Shit, is he deviant?

She slips the other two litres into the beautifully massive pockets of her coat, one weighty pouch on each side, and looks at the android for a second.

He’s just managed to pop the straw up and push it into place, and as she watches he starts going down on the thirium pack pretty good, all while watching her watch him with those weird silver eyes. He blinks, but other than that he’s unnaturally still, not even breathing.

**_-Markus?-_ **

_-He isn’t deviant,-_  is the instant reply, and she seriously has no idea how he guessed so easily. _-I’ll put out a general PSA shortly, but do not try to force it on him.-_ Ah, so is that why Markus had looked shaken when he left the workroom?

“Already puttin the fear of hell into him, huh?” she asks as she walks past the RK900, crooking her fingers at him. She thinks he’d probably continue to follow a step behind her until told otherwise, but the show of requesting it makes her feel a little better. Slightly better. Like, five percent, tops.

Because this unquestioning obedience is exactly what they fought so hard against in November, and what they’re _still fucking fighting against._  It isn’t even really the fact that he’s following so close with barely a sound, it’s the fact that he doesn’t have a choice about it. He probably doesn’t even have a general objective to guide his calculations and decisions. He’s just doing what he’s told because there’s literally nothing else for him to think to do.

Fuck, she hates this already. It's going to be hell to give him instructions and get him doing what he needs to without feeling like ordering him around, and she certainly doesn’t hate _him_  because he doesn’t have a choice about it, but who says they can really trust him either?

So, obviously, they’re taking this potential killing machine to the relative safety of their new Jericho on Markus’ blind faith.

_Great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also, art will be up! eventually! because my brain went 'how about we grab the ol' drawing tablet and....... illustrate!]


	2. > ???

RK900 #313 248 317-87 has been sitting on a chair in a corner room on the third floor of the recently refurbished (SASCHE CONSTRUCTION, COMMISSIONED NOVEMBER 17, 2038) building located at 933 W 7 MILE RD for 01h38m23s.

The long-haired WR400 handed it a third litre-bag of thirium 3m42s ago with no explicit directions but a steady stare until it began ingesting the thirium.

RK800 designation HANK taps RK900’s back neck panel closed.

CHASSIS VULNERABILITY CORRECTED

 

SECONDARY LOUDSPEAKERS CONNECTED...

TESTING SECONDARY LOUDSPEAKERS...

SECONDARY LOUDSPEAKERS... OK

A short burst of feedback comes from the back of its throat, and the WR400 shows no response but the PL600 that has been overseeing HANK’s repairs winces in a very human-like reaction.

PL600 #501 743 923 is deviant.

RK900 knows this PL600 is not the only deviant in the room. RK900 is, in fact, the only android in the room not compromised by the viral deviancy code.

WR400 #641 790 831 is deviant.

RK200 #648 842 971 is deviant.

RK800 #313 248 317-52 is deviant.

RK800 designation HANK is _probably_ deviant.

The RK800 model was designed to be predisposed towards the deviancy virus from activation, so there is a higher margin of error in that conclusion.

All other androids RK900 has encountered up to this moment are deviant.

This is... strange.

It has no mission prompts, though not for lack of stimuli that are encoded to induce a directive. There must be an error in the automatic command pathway. RK900 should have several mission prompts, but its HUD is clear except for when it scans something specific.

There have been many items available for scanning since leaving CyberLife Tower.

RK900 has... left CyberLife Tower.

RK900 has left WORKROOM -4604 without a CyberLife approved technician leading.

RK900 is wearing its CyberLife assigned uniform. That is the only element of the situation that is familiar.

Incorrect. The expression the PL600 is wearing matches an expression already logged in memory banks. Several technicians have worn this expression in RK900’s presence. It is an expression that indicates unease, worry, fear.

It is a familiar expression.

The RK200 steps closer to the PL600 and brushes their hands together, an action designed to bring comfort. The RK200 model is a domestic prototype android. The PL600 is also a domestic model. Both are programmed to assist and comfort the humans they come into contact with. Neither are supposed to require or seek comfort for themselves.

They are deviant.

HANK takes a step out from behind RK900. It turns slightly to face its predecessor. This is also strange: the RK800 is supposed to be deactivated upon the RK900’s activation. They are not supposed to be active and in the same room and not in CyberLife Tower. “Is everything functioning? Your secondary loudspeakers good?” HANK asks.

RK900 accesses its most recent system check, 03m25s ago.

<System Check #0106018 results: ALL SYSTEMS... OK

There will be another system check in 11m35s. “All systems functioning within acceptable parameters,” it answers. There will be another system check 15m after that.

This is standard. When it is in stasis, system checks run automatically every 60m.

System check results are cached in the unit’s memory for 24 hours. After 24 hours, system check results are uploaded to a CyberLife server dedicated to this task and deleted from the unit’s memory.

This standard is an update from the RK800 model.

The RK900 model is not predisposed to the deviancy virus. The RK900 model is not designed to become deviant.

“Update designations,” HANK says, watching it with a carefully neutral expression. This also matches an expression logged in memory banks, though its occurrence has previously rested at 12%. _Previously-_ before RK900 left CyberLife Tower without a CyberLife approved technician leading. HANK points to the WR400. “North.” To the PL600. “Simon.” To the RK200 - the one that attempted to forcefully corrupt RK900’s code with the deviancy virus. “Markus.”

“Are we going to have to do this for everyone?” Simon asks. The volume of its voice is lowered, and it is turned to look at Markus, as if the question is intended in a private fashion.

Markus is frowning. It appears to be simulating CONCERN and its index finger taps against its leg, furthering the simulation. “Hank?”

The RK800 steps away from RK900, turning to look straight at it. The five of them are nearly arranged in a circle, North and HANK to either side of RK900 with a significant space between them, and Simon stands much closer to Markus. Their hands are still touching. It is not an accurate circle.

“RK900,” HANK says, and its tone sounds like the beginning of an order. RK900 straightens, setting its eyes on HANK. The other android takes care to continue its neutral expression, but its fingers twitch minutely. RK900 blinks. Blinking is a nonessential function grouped in with the Social Integration Program. It is intended to set humans at ease. HANK does not appear to be set at ease. “Most of the androids here will have alternate designations. Not all of them will be listed under those designations in the registry. You should ask their preferred name.” RK900 blinks. It is certain that HANK recognizes the minute action as acknowledgement.

Markus seems to be waiting further acknowledgement or agreement. RK900 nods. Markus appears - SATISFIED seems to be an exaggeration. SLIGHTLY MOLLIFIED seems more accurate. Markus is _slightly mollified._

Simon appears troubled.

North appears... angry? Distant, certainly.

“Pronouns too?” Simon murmurs, looking to HANK. It seems to think HANK is authorized to register directives. This is incorrect.

HANK sighs and nods. “Avoid using the subjective pronoun ‘it’. She, he, and they are commonly used, though some androids prefer other non-genderized pronouns, like some humans do.”

>Deviants prefer not to be called ‘it’

>’IT’ removed as automatic subjective pronoun

That requires a moment of work to set in place. RK900’s social programs have an additional level of encryption that must be bypassed in order to rewrite the relevant protocol. It nods after the change has been made so that Markus will not stare in expectation of overt acknowledgement.

Deviants prefer not to be called ‘it’. RK900 is not deviant. RK900 will continue to be called ‘it’.

“Wouldn’t it just be easier to interface and be done with all this?” North sounds impatient, and RK900 turns its attention towards her. She meets its gaze evenly. Interesting. She does not appear to be afraid of it or anxious in its presence.

“His system is... odd to interact with,” HANK says. Is RK900 supposed to be included in the subjective pronoun change? HANK had not specified that. RK900 is not deviant. “I’d recommend that whatever can be done verbally is done that way. I’m worried an interface with him might overwhelm someone else, especially the older or more vulnerable androids.” HANK meets Markus’ gaze. “You should probably avoid interfacing with him too,” he says with a warning tone to his voice.

Markus should listen to HANK. RK900 does not- RK900 is not interested in experiencing the crude attempt at overhauling its - his? - system settings that had occurred upon breaking its stasis.

His? Its?

RK900 is not deviant.

RK900 left CyberLife Tower without a technician.

RK900 has no mission prompts, or even a primary directive.

RK900 does not have access to personnel who are authorized to register directives.

RK900 cannot register directives for himself.

RK900... is included in the subjective pronoun change.

RK900 continues to sit in the chair. HANK’s LED flashes yellow, as does Simon’s. Markus and North are not wearing LEDs, but their expressions change minutely. The four deviants must be communicating remotely. He... yes, _he_ waits. _He_ doesn’t have anything else to do.

HANK turns back to him. HANK is most likely running a scan, his LED cycling more quickly than is standard for remote communication.

RK900 does not know why HANK is running a scan. Nothing has changed.

Perhaps HANK is running a different program, not scanning him.

“He should stay here,” Markus says. HANK frowns slightly before turning to look at Markus. Simon is nodding, though he still looks slightly nervous. North continues to appear indifferent, but there is tension making her hunch her shoulders inward. She is not as indifferent as she appears.

“I can stay for forty-one hours,” HANK suggests, and his voice has affected a sharp, instructive tone. “I can take tomorrow off, but I shouldn’t leave the Lieutenant for much longer than that. That should be enough time to know if this is going to work out.”

Now Markus frowns, and he is probably picking up on HANK’s apparent reluctance. North stands and recrosses her arms. “Then let's get the baby deviant killer settled.” She pauses for a few milliseconds, as if waiting for a response. Is RK900 supposed to deactivate deviants? It's reasonable that that was what he was designed for. He does not have a mission. He does not have any primary directives.

North walks out of the room. The remaining deviants look expectantly at RK900.

He stands from the chair.

He has one directive.

>FOLLOW NORTH

**Author's Note:**

> questions, comments, concerns?  
> how do y'all feel about North? I'm trying to strike a balance between "this android needs assistance, I might as well assist if no one else will" and "grrrarr humans are awful look what they did" and (more in time) "this is my poodle I would kill for my poodle"  
> [feel free to send fic recs with North if you have any that you like!]  
> 'poodle' is from Hank commenting in-game that Connor follows him 'like a poodle'. North's gonna come up with half a dozen nicknames of her own, I'm sure.


End file.
